


Рыцарь мечей

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cadet Armitage Hux, Gen, Missing Scene, Tarot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Кадет Хакс находит старую гадальную колоду карт отца и не может удержаться от попытки узнать что-нибудь о своем будущем.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Hux&Ren 2017 на зимней Фандомной битве  
> и прекрасная иллюстрация: https://nonstill.tumblr.com/post/159839359633/cadet-hux-is-predicting-his-own-future-with-tarot  
> Толкование карт автором может отличаться от вариантов толкования читателей. И это норма.

Дверь заперта, плотная штора тщательно расправлена, настольная лампа — единственный источник света в тесной, заставленной вещами комнате. Обычно он не терпел беспорядка, но сейчас это было неизбежно: после семи лет безвылазной жизни и учебы в академии, скопившиеся личные вещи следовало перебрать, отсортировать, упаковать и подготовить к переезду, а это дело не одного вечера. Череда предметов из прошлого. Старая форма, из которой он вырос, уже сложена в стопки, ее вполне смогут донашивать будущие кадеты из небогатых семей. Коробка с ненужным хламом, что потом отправится на утилизацию, заполнена более чем наполовину. Сейчас, после того как были приняты некоторые меры безопасности, он наконец поставил в круг света небольшой ящик с вещами, оставшимися от отца. Тонкая пачка писем, немного документов, потертый портсигар, какие-то непонятные мелочи — к остальному, что будет отправлено в дом матери. Кроме небольшого футляра. Именно из-за его содержимого следовало запереть дверь покрепче. Когда он снял крышку, ему показалось, что запахло крепким табачным дымом — хотя запах вполне мог впитаться в черный бархат, в который была завернута колода. Армитаж расправил на столе большой квадрат ткани и положил в центр стопку карт, рубашкой вверх. Старая колода отца. Что-то среднее между Центранским сабакком и какими-то гадальными традициями безвестных планеток. Тонкие, приятные на ощупь карты с постоянными рисунками, созданные специально для того, чтобы офицеры могли заниматься не только аналитикой и планированием, но и _предсказанием будущего_. Несколько самонадеянно, но в свое время это была довольно популярная забава. Вспомнилось, как отец небрежно выбрасывал несколько карт на стол и перешучивался с сослуживцами о том, какие беды, очевидно, сулит судьба повстанцам. Но куда лучше он помнил, как поздними вечерами, когда все уже спали, Брендол Хакс аккуратно выкладывал на черном бархате сложный узор из картинок и размышлял над ним. Тогда, как и сейчас, весь свет, кроме настольной лампы, был выключен, пепельница наполнялась окурками, а отец все добавлял и добавлял карты к уже выложенным комбинациям, а потом смешивал всю колоду и начинал сначала. Сначала Армитажу было позволено наблюдать. А потом отец начал учить его читать расклады, их значения, комбинации и тайные шифры. Карты никогда не врали своему хозяину, с удовольствием открывая перед ним все возможные варианты развития событий, а вот с Армитажем они почти не разговаривали, лишь нехотя показывая ему ответы на самые простые вопросы. Но он все равно жадно запоминал все, что рассказывал о процессе отец, потому что это были чуть ли ни единственные их взаимодействия как членов семьи. Спустя какое-то время гадание перестало быть популярным и даже стало ассоциироваться со старомодной наивностью, но футляр с колодой всегда лежал в глубине ящика отцовского стола. К тому моменту, когда Армитаж после похорон получил коробку с личными вещами Хакса-старшего, гадание на картах было под негласным запретом, как и все, связанное с абстрактными догадками, предчувствиями и любой мистикой. Узнай кто, что он хранит колоду, и можно попрощаться с хорошей репутацией. А если станет известно, что в принятии решений он руководствовался гаданием — можно и в карцер загреметь. Он, конечно, ничего такого не делал — незачем было. Просто знал, что где-то среди вещей лежит небольшой серебристый чехол. До этого вечера. Черный бархат, расстеленный на столе, кажется, впитывал свет лампы. Хакс потер свои вечно холодные пальцы и сдвинул аккуратную стопку, разделяя ее на две части. Поменял их местами и начал наконец медленно и вдумчиво тасовать карты. Один раз. Он сделает это из уважения к памяти отца. Просто ритуал. Но чем больше он мешал, тем теплее становились карты, и тем более жадное чувство возникало у него: знать, владеть информацией, предвидеть. Пройдет немало лет, пока его амбиции будут реализованы, но почему бы не ощутить хоть немного власти над будущим уже сейчас? Кажется, руки сами выложили сложную схему расклада. Отложив оставшуюся колоду, он помедлил, прежде чем начать переворачивать карты. Сначала прошлое. Словно издеваясь, картинки отражали самую суть событий, будто следили за жизнью Армитажа все эти годы. _Человек на них с трудом пытался поднять больше, чем мог удержать в руках, разбивал фляги, гнался за шаттлами, считал кредиты_. Рядом с ним — _Верховный канцлер, толпа с оружием, развилки дорог_ … Тяжелые годы учебы, сначала наполненные стремлением доказать, что комендантский сынок не имеет привилегий, а потом, после смерти отца — попытками не посрамить его честное имя. Интриги сокурсников и преподавателей, конфликты, синяки, скрытые формой. Было довольно неприятно видеть, что несколько лет твоей жизни, по сути, можно описать всего лишь двумя-тремя рисунками... Стало понятно, почему отец так много курил во время гадания. Порывшись в шкафу, Армитаж нашел сигареты. Кадетам, разумеется, курить было запрещено — но он и без того нечасто это делал. Сейчас, технически, он уже не был учеником, осталось дождаться выпускной церемонии, поэтому можно не бояться, что его накажут за запах дыма. Несколько глубоких затяжек помогли сконцентрироваться, и он начал переворачивать карты, связанные с настоящим. _Наемник смотрит на корабли, покидающие шлюз, офицер сжимает в руке полный бокал, звездный разрушитель, банкир распределяет кредиты_. Ничего нового. Карты послушно и подробно говорили с ним, будто признавая хозяйскую руку. _Женщина, переливающая напиток из одного бокала в другой, шаттл перед гиперпрыжком_ … Раздраженно поморщившись, он сдвинул карты настоящего повыше. Это все могло быть о любом выпускнике: готовность к новой жизни, самодисциплина, ожидание сложной работы. И, разумеется, каждый уже распределен на новое место службы. Перед будущим он помедлил. Стоит ли пытаться узнать, что ждет впереди? И верит ли он вообще в предсказания? Но отец верил. Никогда не признавался в этом, но Армитаж быстро научился разбираться в том, как комбинации и толкования карт, разобранные ими накануне, превращались в неожиданные и дальновидные решения и приказы. Судя по тому, что комендант Хакс имел образцовый послужной список и безупречную личную жизнь, что-то его ночные гадания да значили. Он просто попробует. Ничего серьезного. От первой же карты у него по спине пробежал холодок. На ней _клон, в старой форме времен войны, дезертировал, пытаясь утащить в охапке несколько бластеров_. К сожалению, такое начало игнорировать было нельзя. На второй карте _некий абстрактный ситх душил человека, подняв его в воздухе кверху ногами_. Что, крифф побери, это значило? Хакс встал из-за стола и начал нервно расхаживать по комнате. Угроза, предательство… Неужели он уже заработал себе серьезных врагов? _Молодая тви’лека смотрит в яркое звездное небо_. Значит, не все так уж необратимо. Чтобы набраться храбрости для продолжения гадания, он заварил себе паршивого (но другого в академии не достать) кафа. «Помни, что иногда нужно смотреть на всю картину разом. Прошлое-настоящее-будущее. Ты никогда не получишь точной информации о событиях, пока они не начнут происходить. Поэтому обращай внимание сразу на все, но не сосредотачивайся ни на чем конкретном», — вспомнившиеся указания отца как нельзя лучше подходили к ситуации. _Офицер и банкир обмениваются кредитами. Сельскохозяйственные дроиды высаживают что-то на тропической планете. Молодой кадет всматривается в голофото безвестной системы_. Как цинично. Хакс, пусть и уже гораздо более взрослый, в будущем снова окажется на позиции новичка, хотя у него будет и поддержка, и собственный опыт. Ну что ж, трудностей он не боится, а возможность стоять у начала какого-нибудь великого дела многого стоит. Он решительно перешел к последнему блоку. Словно издеваясь, карты вывалили на него серьезные откровения. _Высокая и невнятная фигура Императора, у ног которого офицер и форсъюзер в капюшоне_. _Вселенная — звездный шар, с заключенным внутри человеком. И разрушенный корабль, горящий в атмосфере планеты._ Армитажу показалось, что в комнате не хватает воздуха — так сильно его придавило осознание собственных перспектив. Как высоко он поднимется, раз окажется у трона лидера? Насколько невероятной будет его работа, раз заключит в себя целый мир? И что разрушит все его достижения? Карты матово блестели под светом лампы — и, кажется, были очень довольны собой и тем, как озадачили человека. Впервые в жизни у него получилось настоящее _предсказание_ , как у отца. Армитажу до дрожи в пальцах захотелось сложить все обратно в футляр и спрятать его поглубже в личные вещи, чтобы иметь возможность советоваться с картами всегда, когда будет нужно. Так и не придя к какому-либо решению, он взял в руки стопку карт, не участвовавших в раскладе, и начал задумчиво тасовать их. И вдруг одна, выскользнув между пальцами, приземлилась прямо в центр стола. «Когда карта выпадает сама, это значит, что колода отвечает на вопрос, который ты боишься задать». _Рыцарь мечей_. Хакс всмотрелся в изображение. _Молодой мужчина с длинными темными волосами и сверкающими от ярости глазами, в черных одеждах. Он что-то кричал и готовился атаковать невидимого противника красным световым мечом_. Крифф знает, к чему это предсказание. В коридоре послышались шаги, которые остановились около его двери, и тут же раздался громкий стук. — Хакс! Кадет Хакс! Ты куришь там, что ли? Армитаж открыл дверь. За ней стояли их куратор, офицер Варн, и, разумеется, Рандо Туринас — вечный соперник в учебе и военной подготовке, готовый подставить и очернить каждого при любом удобном случае. Разница в росте позволила Хаксу посмотреть на незваных гостей сверху вниз с полным презрением. — Ты куришь в комнате? — бестолково переспросил куратор. Выдохнув дым им в лицо, Армитаж потушил окурок в гуще кафа на дне чашки и ответил: — Нет. — Какого криффа, ты же знаешь правила! Удостаивать подобное ответом не стоило. Устрой он хоть оргию в комнате, это уже никак не отразилось бы ни на оценках, ни на характеристиках, ни на праве занимать комнату. Варн это прекрасно знал и поэтому только махнул рукой и ушел. Туринас безуспешно попытался протиснуться внутрь, но поняв, что это невозможно, просто вытянул шею, рассматривая, что такого интересного лежит на столе. — Ты сам с собой в сабакк играешь? Пасьянс раскладываешь? О, великий космос, ты гадаешь, что ли? — Пошел вон! — оттолкнув гостя от двери, Хакс снова запер ее. Маска спокойной уверенности слетела с его лица. Криффов Туринас! Всего одна сплетня про то, что Хакс занимается гаданием, могла разрушить его репутацию. А будь у такого слуха хоть какая-то возможность подтвердиться — его карьере конец. На такие вещи был серьезный, хоть и негласный запрет. Как и на любые попытки объяснить что-то чем-либо сверхъестественным. Армитаж чувствовал себя так, будто невидимые пальцы сжимают его горло. Секунду. Предательство и удушение? Он кинулся к столу. Карты не соврали, а это значит, что придется пожертвовать чем-то важным, чтобы все шло хорошо. Он собрал всю колоду вместе и начал медленно перемешивать, будто прощаясь. Рыцарь мечей снова выскользнул между пальцами и опустился на стол. Кто же он? Прекрасный, волнующий, но опасный и вселяющий тревогу… Когда он появится в его жизни? И что принесет с собой? Успокоившись, Хакс зашел в тесный освежитель и положил колоду в маленькую раковину. Странно, но пресловутый Рыцарь мечей оказался верхней картой. Не отрывая взгляда от его нарисованных темных глаз, Армитаж опустил между картами горящую зажигалку. К сожалению, это было необходимо. Он не мог позволить себе быть сентиментальным. Плотный материал, из которого были сделаны карты, нехотя разгорался, чадя довольно вонючим дымом. Рыцарь мечей не отпускал взгляда Хакса, казалось, он приходил во всю большую ярость из-за того, что тот приносит в жертву память, возможности и собственные чувства. Не выдержав, Армитаж выхватил эту карту и пальцами погасил тлеющий алым угол. Вещи были отсортированы и упакованы. Парадная форма для выпускной церемонии подготовлена. План действий на ближайшее время — продуман и расписан. В Хаксе разгоралось нетерпение — он ждал начала службы, первого корабля, возможности совершить что-то по-настоящему великое. И того момента, когда он поймет, какой вопрос нужно будет задать. И ответом на него будет Рыцарь мечей, спрятанный до этого времени среди личных вещей.


	2. комментарии и толкования

В ДДГ есть такая вещь, как сабакк — колода карт, с помощью которых чаще всего играют в различные азартные игры, а при желании — гадают.  
Схожесть с классическими колодами Таро очевидна.  
К сожалению, материалов о толковании карт сабакка мало, а сюжет потребовал куда больше образов, поэтому автор, в меру своего разумения, обратился к колоде Райдера-Уэйта, постаравшись адаптировать ее под реалии ДДГ.  
Для желающих углубиться в вопрос — краткое (авторское, выбранное для данного случая) толкование аналогов в картах Таро:

Человек на них с трудом пытался поднять больше, чем мог удержать в руках — десятка жезлов. Тяжелое бремя, попытка справиться с большим количеством задач и проблем, усталость.

Разбивал фляги — семерка кубков. Эмоциональный выбор, поиск верного пути. 

Гнался за шаттлами — рыцарь жезлов. Попытка нового начинания, старта, неуверенность в своих силах.

Считал кредиты — пятерка пентаклей. Тяжелые времена, финансовые трудности, материальные потери.

Верховный канцлер — Император. Сильный лидер, власть, отец, мудрые советы, взвешенные решения.

Толпа с оружием — пятерка жезлов. Борьба, конкуренция, споры. 

Развилки дорог — двойка мечей. Нерешительность, проблемы выбора пути, потребность в совете.

Наемник смотрит на корабли, покидающие шлюз — двойка жезлов. Начало нового дела, ожидание результатов, наблюдение.

Офицер сжимает в руке полный бокал — паж кубков. Внимание к чувствам, хорошие новости. 

Звездный разрушитель — Колесница. Преодоление препятствий, концентрация воли, скорое путешествие.

Банкир распределяет кредиты — двойка пентаклей. Распределение и грамотное использование материальных ресурсов.

Женщина, переливающая напиток из одного бокала в другой — Умеренность. Необходимость учиться приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам, сотрудничать, идти на компромиссы. Управленческие способности, работа с людьми.

Шаттл перед гиперпрыжком — Колесо фортуны. Начало нового цикла, старт, принятие того, что трудности следуют за радостями.

Клон, в старой форме времен войны, дезертировал, пытаясь утащить в охапке несколько бластеров — семерка мечей. Трусость, предательство, чужой злой умысел.

Ситх душил человека, подняв его в воздухе кверху ногами — Повешенный. Жертва ради блага, смирение, признание ошибок, духовный поиск.

Молодая тви’лека смотрит в яркое звездное небо — Звезда. Надежда, доверие, исполнение желаний.

Офицер и банкир обмениваются кредитами — тройка пентаклей. Справедливая награда, плодотворное сотрудничество.

Сельскохозяйственные дроиды высаживают что-то на тропической планете — семерка пентаклей. Материальные, эмоциональные и прочие вложения, которые принесут хорошую прибыль и доход. Награда за старания.

Молодой кадет всматривается в голофото безвестной системы — туз жезлов. Новое начало, проект. Амбиции и энтузиазм.

Высокая и невнятная фигура Императора, у ног которого офицер и форсъюзер в капюшоне — Иерофант. Учитель, лидер, идейный вдохновитель. Высокое социальное положение.

Вселенная — звездный шар, с заключенным внутри человеком — Мир. Достигнутая цель, оконченный проект, логичное завершение начинаний. 

Разрушенный корабль, горящий в атмосфере планеты — Башня. Внезапное событие, столкновение с неожиданным, причем сразу понять, положительный результат или отрицательный, невозможно.

Рыцарь мечей — Рыцарь мечей. В данном контексте это прежде всего конкретный человек. Он резок, нетерпелив, своеволен. При этом глубоко чувствует, отстаивает свое мнение, борется за правду — как сам ее понимает. Его появление предсказывает интересное знакомство, внезапное появление в жизни нового человека, важные события.


End file.
